<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Smile by Kit2000andAnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777016">Her Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna'>Kit2000andAnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonny Quest, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Photography, Wedding Planning, missing each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Quest mentally gave himself a promise to give Jess as much of his free time as it was possible and accompany her to all receptions and parties.<br/>Because it was very irritating, when other men tried courting her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie Bannon/Jonathan "Jonny" Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Her Smile</strong>
</p><p>Jessie Bannon was in New York at a charity reception.</p><p>The evening was in full swing. The girl sadly looked at her watch. Her fiancé promised to come from Quest Compound today and meet her at the party. But Jonny had not arrived yet. Suddenly, the beauty was blinded by a bright flash for a moment. Jessie blinked to regain her sight. A pleasant male’s voice told the girl that she was very beautiful and she shouldn’t wear such sad expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired man deftly took a few pictures of the stranger on his camera. Jessie was surprised and a little annoyed that this young attractive photographer was giving her too much attention. The man asked his model to smile and promised to send her the photos for a good memory. Miss Bannon hesitated, she was not sure if she wanted to pose for him at all. But suddenly she saw a stately, tall figure of her fiancé among the people, and a happy and radiant smile appeared on her lips. The photographer immediately captured the beauty of this unique moment on his camera. Gallantly thanking the red-haired beauty for the nice photo session, the man disappeared into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Jonny approached his bride with a little frown on his face. He was unhappy with the fact that he was a little late for a date but his mood got even worse, when he saw some man sticking to Jess. The girl hurried to soothe her groom, giving him a sweet and sensual kiss on the lips. Jonny gladly responded to her gentle and full of love kiss, hugging his beloved bride.</p><p> </p><p>The young people missed each other. They were counting days till their wedding, so that to start a new married life in Quest Compound on the coast of Maine after this significant celebration. Jessie agreed to move to the place, where her future husband lived. After all, Jonny was his father’s only heir and he could not change the place of residence because Dr. Quest needed his son’s help in his researching work. They were going to revive the Quest Corporation, since Jonny and Haji graduated from the best tech universities in the country and became brilliant programmers. The virtual reality development was their main goal in life and Quest Corp. was going to be the heart of their work.</p><p> </p><p>The young couple was dancing the whole evening and night without noticing any fatigue. They felt very happy together.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Jessie came to the hotel, where her fiancé stayed, to share lunch with him. They sat at a cozy table in the restaurant. Jonny noticed a paper envelope in his sweet bride’s hands and asked what was in it.</p><p> </p><p>The girl showed him the pictures from the reception that she got that morning from a pleasant and gallant photographer Peter Parker.</p><p> </p><p>Jonny was very impressed with the pictures and gave Jess a compliment about her being breathtakingly beautiful, especially when she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The girl got embarrassed with his bold praise but smiled softly in response. Jonny kissed her delicate hand adoringly and promised that next month her smile would belong only to him alone by the rights of her legal spouse. He infinitely and deeply loved his darling girl, and it was very irritating, when other men tried courting her. Young Quest mentally gave himself a promise to give Jess as much of his free time as it was possible and accompany her to all receptions and parties. She was only his woman. Jonny Benton Quest would never give his invaluable Jessie to anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>